


Shadows | Jenlisa

by Limario97



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limario97/pseuds/Limario97
Summary: No qual Lalisa está fugindo enquanto tenta resolver o mistério do assassinato de seus pais.Há muitas perguntas e poucas respostas,e oh- não podemos deixar de esquecer a misteriosa Jennie Kim,que parece estar tão envolvida quanto Lalisa nesse jogo perigoso.I don't mind your shadows'Cause they disappear in the lightI don't mind your shadows'Cause they look a lot like mine|| Jenlisa ||





	Shadows | Jenlisa

A última vez que viu seus pais, ela tinha quinze anos.

Estava nublado naquela terça-feira, e ela se lembra do barulho abafado da chuva através seus fones de ouvido enquanto tocava uma música qualquer da banda Imagine Dragons,que ela estava viciada naquela época.

A garota de cabelos castanhos com sua amada franjinha chegou mais cedo de suas aulas de dança - que ela costumava ter depois da escola - para ver sua mãe, que estava em casa depois de um dia exaustivo no hospital.

Ela lembra-se vagamente de sua mãe repreendendo seu pai por tentar dançar enquanto fazia o jantar na cozinha, e tirou o fone do ouvido direito ouvido para entender melhor o que sua mãe estava dizendo. Sempre era engraçado quando algo assim aconteceu. Seu pai era quem sempre cozinhava em casa, pelo menos quando ele tinha tempo, caso contrário tinham pessoas para fazer isso para eles, mas seus pais sempre gostavam de fazer coisas normais como essa.

A garota respirou fundo devagar e, pelo cheiro que vinha do outro cômodo, estava quase certa de que era da comida favorita da mãe.

Ela fechou o livro nas mãos, levantou da poltrona onde estava e colocou-o de volta na estante, enquanto movia delicadamente os dedos longos e delicados pela lombar dos vários livros na biblioteca de seus pais, procurando uma outra aventura para reler.

Ela colocou o telefone no bolso de trás da calça jeans, a música mudou para "Here Comes The Sun" dos Beatles e a morena começou a murmurar a melodia da canção.Sua mão direita estava brincando com o fio do fone de ouvido enquanto tentava não pensar em seu estômago roncando e o delicioso cheiro de comida que vinha pela porta aberta.

Ela estava tão distraída que quase não ouviu o tiro. Quase.

Mas ela ouviu, e logo depois seguiu-se os gritos e o barulho alto do alarme de segurança da casa.


End file.
